


Мир тесен

by xenia_che



Series: Дивный новый мир [5]
Category: Haven (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenia_che/pseuds/xenia_che
Summary: Вообще-то мир большой, но Дерек постоянно натыкается на Дюка в самых разных его уголках





	Мир тесен

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжаем развивать тему дружбы несчастного Дерека и предприимчивого Дюка  
> Небечено!

Вообще-то, мир очень большой. Дерек объездил его почти весь, так что, можно сказать, проверил на своей шкуре. Он бывал в Европе, в Южной Америке, даже в Африку заглядывал. Опять же, не надо забывать Сингапур и Киото. Где-то Дерек бывал, скажем так, по работе, в некоторые места они ездили вместе с Лорой. Сингапур, Киото и Южная Америка – это работа. А Европа с её бесконечными музеями, и Африка с _несчастными жирафиками, посмотри, Дерек!_ – это Лора. Мир огромный и разнообразный, но при этом очень, очень тесный.

 

Первый раз Дерек сталкивается с Дюком в Мексике, в маленьком городке под названием Параисо. Дюк спасает его от охотников, сам того не подозревая. Точнее, он отлично осознает, что спасает, но не подозревает, что от охотников. И они знатно надираются в тот вечер. Дерек никогда не признается, но он тогда так сильно испугался, что смог напиться обычным человеческим алкоголем до состояния нестояния.  А утром он очнулся на палубе **_Cape_** ** _Rouge_** , вписавшись выполнить для Дюка несколько поручений, съездить с ним в качестве сопровождающего в Коста-Рику и помочь провезти в Штаты партию кубинских сигар. Спустя многие годы, Дерек думает, что ему тогда повезло не продать Дюку душу по дешевке.  

 

Второй раз они сталкиваются в Барселоне, и опять в портовом баре. Но портовые бары Барселоны не чета мексиканским, здесь чистые бокалы, попсовая музыка и белые салфетки. Дерек сидит с Лорой за столиком и недовольно разглядывает розово-зелёное чудовище с зонтиками, трубочками и кусочками фруктов, которое Лора заказала для него в качестве сюрприза. Дерек морщит нос, но ничего не говорит – Лора уже давно не творила ничего настолько безобидного. Настолько в духе _прежней_ Лоры. А потом на плечо Дерека опускается горячая рука, а в нос ударяет привычная смесь запахов: море, ветер, немного безумия, немного отчаяния и доминиканского рома.  Дерек думает, что именно так когда-то пахли настоящие пираты. Лора, конечно в восторге. Дюк умеет быть чертовски обаятельным, когда это нужно. И когда не нужно – тоже. Дюк флиртует как в последний раз, Лора заливается звонким смехом, розово-зелёный коктейль _Поцелуй Купидона_ невыносимо пахнет жвачкой и мятой, из колонок доносится навязчивоe _everybody, rock your body._ Волк внутри Дерека жалобно скулит и пытается, закрыв уши лапами, уползти куда-нибудь в укромный уголок и остаться там навсегда. Дерек лишь вздыхает и смотрит на Дюка тяжелым взглядом.

 

Третий раз они сталкиваются в Сайгоне, всего через пару месяцев после Барселоны. Здесь грязно и шумно. Дерек возвышается над толпой семенящих вьетнамцев и, стараясь дышать через раз, мечтает оказаться скорее на корабле. Там хотя бы нет этих тошнотворных запахов падали и немытого тела. Дерек должен передать посылку, небольшой конверт, за который ему обещали заплатить в три раза выше обычного тарифа. И какого же его удивление, когда получателем этого секретного документа оказывается никто иной, как Дюк Крокер. Дерек вваливается в чайную, расположенную по адресу, который ему прислал заказчик, а Дюк уже сидит там в позе лотуса и неторопливо пьет зелёный чай из нелепой (по мнению Дерека) пиалы с цветочным рисунком. И о чем-то негромко переговаривается с хозяином этой дыры (опять же по мнению Дерека). Дюк порывисто заключает Дерека в объятия. Дерек порывисто пытается высвободиться. За доставленную посылку Дерек получает обещанные деньги, Дюк настойчиво угощает его (мерзким) зелёным чаем. Хозяин-вьетнамец суетится вокруг дорогих гостей, из приоткрытого окна настойчиво пахнет помоями и почему-то женскими духами. У Дерека голова идёт кругом, а Дюк ведёт себя так, будто всё так и задумано, и с наслаждением жуёт что-то настолько дико пахнущее, что Дерек даже не решается взять это в руки.

 

Четвертый раз они сталкиваются в славном городе Кали, в Колумбии. У Дерека выдалось несколько свободных часов перед отплытием, которые он намеревается провести в тишине и одиночестве, неторопливо бродя по городу. Он как раз подумывает зайти в приветливо распахнутые двери одной лавки с шелками, чтобы купить Лоре в подарок знаменитый шелковый платок, когда прямо ему в спину врезается кто-то громкий и совсем немаленький, снося его с ног. Дерек от негодования почти успевает обратиться в бета-режим, когда в нос ударяет знакомый запах. О нет. Нет, нет, нет. Дюк сидит на земле, потирая ушибленную поясницу, и щурится от солнца. Дерек судорожно соображает, успеет ли он сбежать с места преступления, но Дюк уже звонко зовёт его по имени. Оказывается, что за Дюком _небольшая_ погоня, потому это очень удачно, что он, Дерек, очутился у него, Дюка, на пути. И как было бы здорово, если бы он, Дерек, проводил его, Дюка, до порта, где у Дюка пришвартована его **_Cape_** ** _Rouge_**. _По старой памяти, дружище._ Через два дня Дерек обессиленно падает на кровать в мотеле, который они с Дюком были вынуждены снять на последние оставшиеся наличные, и закрывает лицо руками. Дюк нервно ходит кругами по маленькой комнате и уверенно обещает, что у него есть план. Дереку уже тогда стоило догадаться, что с Дюком ничего не идёт по плану.

 

Пятый раз…шестой, седьмой, восьмой. Мир огромный, но они постоянно где-то сталкиваются. Конечно, это неизбежно, когда вы вращается в одних и тех же полукриминальных кругах. Но Дерек уже начинает чувствовать подкрадывающуюся паранойю. Но когда они сталкиваются уже в сотый, наверное, раз за последние шесть лет, и снова в прекрасном городке Параисо, Дерек не чувствует привычного раздражения. А когда Дюк снова мастерски, как и шесть лет назад, отпугивает очередных охотников, Дерек чувствует даже благодарность. Недолго, целых четыре минуты. А потом Дюк предлагает прокатиться на его **_Cape_** ** _Rouge_** до Гаваны _всего на пару дней, Дерек, там такое дельце одно есть, закачаешься._ И Дереку снова хочется сбежать куда-нибудь подальше. Хотя, зная Дюка, бежать Дереку уже некуда.


End file.
